Question: Let $\mathbf{a} = \begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ 1 \\ 0 \end{pmatrix}$ and $\mathbf{b} = \begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ 0 \\ -1 \end{pmatrix}.$  Find the vector $\mathbf{v}$ that satisfies $\mathbf{v} \times \mathbf{a} = \mathbf{b} \times \mathbf{a}$ and $\mathbf{v} \times \mathbf{b} = \mathbf{a} \times \mathbf{b}.$
Solution: From the first equation, $\mathbf{v} \times \mathbf{a} - \mathbf{b} \times \mathbf{a} = \mathbf{0},$ so
\[(\mathbf{v} - \mathbf{b}) \times \mathbf{a} = \mathbf{0}.\]This tells us that the vectors $\mathbf{v} - \mathbf{b}$ and $\mathbf{a}$ are parallel, so $\mathbf{v} - \mathbf{b}$ is of the form $t \mathbf{a}.$  Thus, $\mathbf{v} = t \mathbf{a} + \mathbf{b}.$

From the second equation, $\mathbf{v} \times \mathbf{b} - \mathbf{a} \times \mathbf{b} = \mathbf{0},$ so
\[(\mathbf{v} - \mathbf{a}) \times \mathbf{b} = \mathbf{0}.\]This tells us that the vectors $\mathbf{v} - \mathbf{a}$ and $\mathbf{b}$ are parallel, so $\mathbf{v} - \mathbf{a}$ is of the form $s \mathbf{b}.$  Thus, $\mathbf{v} = \mathbf{a} + s \mathbf{b}.$

Therefore, $\mathbf{v} = \mathbf{a} + \mathbf{b} = \boxed{\begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ 1 \\ -1 \end{pmatrix}}.$